


Fake It Till You Make It

by xslytherclawx



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Holidays, M/M, Mutual Pining, No Angst, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-25 23:46:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13223760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xslytherclawx/pseuds/xslytherclawx
Summary: Yuri is sick to death of Victor and Yuuri being disgusting, and decides that, apparently, the appropriate way to get them to stop is by telling them that he has a boyfriend, too. Of course, perhaps he should have asked Otabek first.





	Fake It Till You Make It

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kiazareni](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiazareni/gifts).



> Here it is!  
> I need to spruce up the coding later on, but as for now, enjoy!

It had started simply enough, really: with Victor and Katusdon being annoying pieces of shit and shoving their grossness in everyone’s face. Yuri was sick of it, and he knew Mila and Yakov were, too. Georgi was, perhaps, a special case in supporting the two old men’s grossness, but Georgi was a fucking dumbass who was obsessed with the idea of romantic love, so he didn’t count.

All Yuri had done was scoff and roll his eyes at them for the hundredth time one day, but then Victor had  _ snapped _ . Or, well, he’d snapped in the way that Victor usually did: with a smile while he tapped his finger to his lips. “You should be careful, Yurio,” the old man said, “one could get the idea that you’re  _ jealous _ .”

“Don’t fucking  _ call _ me that!” Yuri spat. “And only a fucking dumbass would think that I could ever be jealous of you and Katsudon!”

Katsudon patted Victor’s shoulders, but there was a spark in his eyes that Yuri distrusted. “Now, Vitya, Yurio’s just never been in love before.”

“You don’t fucking know that!” Yuri insisted. Of course, Katsudon was right, but Yuri wasn’t about to fucking  _ admit that _ . 

“Oh,” Victor said. “That’s right. Our Yurio has never even had a boyfriend before… or girlfriend, either, for that matter.”

Because, unlike  _ some people _ , Yuri was focused in winning and wasn’t about to lose his edge. And they’d see that when he kicked their asses in competition next season. “You don’t  _ fucking know that _ , old man,” Yuri heard himself say.

Victor’s eyebrows shot up. “ _ Have _ you had a boyfriend or girlfriend before?”

“Of fucking course I have!” Yuri said, which was a bold-faced lie.

“You have?” fucking Katsudon asked.

“ _ Yes _ ,” Yuri insisted. He was digging the hole even deeper, but he was too annoyed at Katsudon and Victor to care. “I have a boyfriend right now!”

“Oh  _ do _ you?” Victor asked.

What was he doing? He didn’t have a boyfriend. “Yes.”

“Then who is he?” Victor pressed. “If you have a boyfriend, surely you wouldn’t mind telling us about him!”

Yuri knew that Victor was trying to prove he was lying, and even though Yuri  _ was _ lying, Victor trying to prove it just pissed him off. “I don’t need to tell you anything, old man.”

“But  _ Yura _ ,” Victor whined.

Yuri shot Katsudon a glare. Katsudon turned to Victor and said, “Vitya, maybe we should respect Yuri’s boundaries.”

“Exactly!” Yuri said.

“I’m just looking out for him,” Victor said in that petulant way he always did before turning right back to Yuri. “So who’s your boyfriend, Yura?”

Yuri, backed into a corner, did what any reasonable person would do; he blurted out the first name that came to his mind that wasn’t either of the two gross old men in front of him. “Otabek!”

Yuri had anticipated that giving the old men the name of his (not-actually) boyfriend would make them shut the hell up and leave him alone.

And maybe that’s would have happened had Yuri blurted out the name of  _ anyone else _ in the universe. But Yuri had had the lack of foresight to blurt out the name of the one single person that, unbeknownst to Yuri, Victor and Yuuri were hoping against all hope that Yuri would end up dating.

So what  _ actually _ happened when Yuri went to turn away (because the discussion was over, right?), was that Victor and Katsuki both got ridiculously stupid grins on their faces and shared one of those looks that Yuri, had he seen it, would doubtlessly refer to as “fucking disgusting”.

Victor ran over and cut Yuri off. “You’re  _ dating _ Otabek? Otabek  _ Altin _ , Otabek?”

“What other Otabek  _ is _ there?” Yuri growled, trying to push his way past Victor. He wasn’t sure how common the name was, but his Otabek was the only Otabek he knew, and surely the old man knew that.

“Oh my  _ god _ ,” Victor squealed, grabbing blindly for Katsuki. “It’s finally happening! Our son is all grown up!”

“I’m not your fucking son, now get out of my way.”

Victor went to protest, but Yuri shoved his way past him and out of the rink. He knew he needed to call Otabek to apologise in advance.

* * *

When Yuri got to his preferred café (which had some of the best pirozhki in Piter, although they were nothing compared to his grandfather’s) and went to call Otabek, he got a busy tone. Fuck. Yuri realised that Victor had probably gotten to him first. Cursing so loudly some of the other patrons stopped to stare at him, Yuri forcefully pressed his home button and opened up his text messages with Otabek.

 

YURI: Beka im so fucking sorry the old man and katsudon were being gross and then they started teasing me and idk how but i ended up telling them that we were dating

YURI: after like a week you can tell them we broke up but please please please back me up here! otherwise i’ll never hear the end of it from victor

YURI: i promise ill make it up to you!

 

Otabek didn’t reply right away, which was a little strange, but Yuri figured maybe he was still at the rink (although Yuri tried not to think about the fact that Otabek’s phone had been busy when he’d tried to call).

Instead, Yuri forced himself to focus on his food.

After a few minutes, his phone vibrated with a text from Otabek.

 

OTABEK: wtf yuri

 

Yuri felt his heart sink unexpectedly at the text.

 

YURI: what do you mean “”””wtf yuri””””

YURI: i was cornered!!!

OTABEK: why would you tell victor we were dating

YURI: i wanted him to stfu and leave me alone!!

OTABEK: and you think telling him I’m your boyfriend will do that?

YURI: well not NOW….

OTABEK: don’t worry, I covered for you.

YURI: thank you thank you thank you

YURI: beka you’re the BEST

YURI: seriously how can i ever repay you

OTABEK: Maybe don’t lie to people about me in the future?

 

Well, that seemed easy enough, right?

* * *

Victor asked Yuri about Otabek constantly, to the point where Yuri and Otabek had to have long Skype sessions late at night to coordinate all of this, but they needed to be five steps ahead of Victor and Katsudon.

(Truthfully, Katsudon wasn’t that bad about all of it, but Victor was more than bad enough for the both of them).

They made it through the GPF without major incident (although Phichit Chulanont made a lot of sex jokes at Yuri and Otabek’s expense), and Yuri was just beginning to think that they could pull this off and have some giant, spectacular “break up” and get this whole thing back to normal.

Yuri was starting to feel  _ weird _ about the whole thing. He enjoyed spending time with Otabek, of course. Otabek was his best friend. He was kind, he was patient, he was thoughtful… and, well, if you held a gun to his head, Yuri supposed he would admit that Otabek was pretty hot, too.

He hated feeling weird around his best friend, and even their texts had developed some kind of tension that they’d never had before.

So, Yuri and Otabek had discussed it privately after the GPF and decided that it would be best to have some big giant fake breakup and go back to being just friends.

They planned it for just after New Year’s, and by the time Yuri arrived at Victor and Katsudon’s apartment for the first night of Chanukah 5778, he felt confident in his decision.

He did not, however, expect to see Otabek, looking fucking adorable in a collared shirt and cable knit sweater, sitting in the apartment with Makkachin’s head on his lap.

“What are you doing here?” Yuri asked, and it came out far more accusatory than he’d have liked.

Otabek shrugged. “Victor and Katsuki invited me over for Chanukah, and, uh… I wanted to see you.”

“It’s been two days, you loser,” Yuri said, although he certainly wasn’t actually complaining.

Otabek smiled at him. “I know. Do you wanna go talk out on the balcony?”

Yuri nodded, shrugged his coat back on, and followed Otabek out. Katsudon and Victor seemed to enamored in each other to even notice.

Otabek leaned against the wrought iron railing and looked out over the canal. “Yura.”

“Yeah?” Yuri’s heart was racing, although he couldn’t fathom why. 

“I know we agreed to end this after New Year’s… but… I don’t want to end this.”

“Oh,” Yuri said.

“Actually,” Otabek said, and Yuri was sure that whatever he was  _ going _ to say was terribly romantic and sappy and gross and sweet, but Yuri didn’t care.

He grabbed Otabek by his collar and kissed him.


End file.
